


The Most Resistant of Radio Hosts

by The_Sarcasm_Fairy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Strexcorp is Evil, poor kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sarcasm_Fairy/pseuds/The_Sarcasm_Fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin of Desert Bluffs, the most resistant of radio hosts, who lost everything when Strex came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Resistant of Radio Hosts

Let’s talk about Kevin. Let’s talk about a radio host who loved his little desert town more than anything. Let’s talk about dark nights on the sandy bluffs, a beautiful scientist with beautiful cropped hair coming into town. Let’s talk about green eyes and blue shirts behind a microphone, a voice that was less than harmonious but inspired pride and hope for a tiny community. Let’s talk about the first yellow helicopters appearing and Grandma Josephine warning him not to trust his new station management. Let’s talk about his scientist’s final disappearance, about the Bluffs’ last desperate attack against the Smiling God. Let’s talk about the most resistant of radio hosts, barricaded in his studio as the battle rages. Let’s talk about a barricade falling and light shining through the splintered edges, light shining into a still resistant, but defeated mind.

Let’s talk about an absent sun that never set, sandy bluffs without a pair of radio host and scientist to walk them. Let’s talk about green eyes replaced by black gaping holes, a sweet grin twisted into a gaping, bloody smile. Let’s talk about this new smile, the Smile of Strex, faltering only when he finds an old photograph of his beloved scientist in his desk. Let’s talk about years of empty productivity before he finds Night Vale, and a radio host just as resistant, just as dangerous, just as loving as he once was. Let’s talk about a new photograph of a man not tall or short, not thin or fat, who has eyes just like he used to. Let’s talk about Strex’s final defeat, the old oak doors throwing a radio host back into his old town. Let’s talk about the Bluffs empty of Strex, shocked workers milling the streets in crowds. Let’s talk about shouts of delight when Kevin is found wandering, confused, alive. Let’s talk about black eyes disappearing along with the Smiling God, and unproductive tears as he realizes he is free.

Let’s talk about Kevin.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a lot of feelings about Kevin since 49B. Which is funny, since before his little speech I hated his guts. Huh.


End file.
